Passages: Part 2
Passages: Part 2 was the second part and conclusion of a two-part episode story arc in Season 11 of Happy Days, the 17th episode of the season, and also the 250th episode in the series overall. This, and the previous episode, "Passages: Part 1", were intended to be the series' finale, as five more previously unaired episodes would later air on ABC-TV during the summer of 1984. Co-written by collaborating writers Neil Thompson, Nancy Steen, William Bickley, Michael Warren with Brian Levant & Fred Fox, Jr., the episode, which was directed by Jerry Paris, first aired on ABC-TV on May 8, 1984. Synopsis Joanie says "yes" when Chachi pops the question and Fonzie finds that being single is a major snag when he decides to adopt Danny, his little brother from the Big Brother program. Storyline Joanie primps and Chachi nervously paces as their family and friends gather on their wedding day, while Fonzie and Howard are able to convince a by-the-book adoption administrator that some rules are meant to be broken, as Fonzie is finally allowed to adopt Danny on the day of Joanie and Chachi's wedding. At the wedding, Richie and Lori Beth arrive just in time to watch their sister/sister-in-law tie the knot. Fonzie serves as Chachi's best man and Jenny is Joanie's maid of honor. Notes #The series' finale was filmed on Stage 19 at Paramount Pictures Studios on November 27 & 28, 1983. Potsie and Ralph are the only two characters in the original cast who did not attend Joanie and Chachi's wedding. #Fonzie serves as Chachi's best man at the wedding. This solidifies just how close Fonzie and Chachi grew to be. They are not only cousins, they truly became each other's best friend. Just watch the joy on Fonzie's face when Chachi tells him he and Joanie are engaged. And likewise, how happy Chachi is for Fonzie that he is going to be the father of Danny. #At the beginning of his speech to toast newlyweds Chachi and Joanie Arcola, Howard mentions that "Both of our children are married now," officially writing Chuck (from Seasons 1 and 2) out of existence. #Tom Bosley, while in character as Howard, ends Howard's speech, as well as the episode (and thus the series), by "breaking the fourth wall,", now as himself, out of character, by looking directly into the camera and thanking viewers "for being part of our family" before raising a toast "to happy days." Afterward, a closing montage of classic clips from past seasons is played over a portion of "Memories" by Elvis Presley, before a final shot of the current cast celebrating Joanie and Chachi's marriage. Cast Starring *Henry Winkler as Arthur "Fonzie" Fonzarelli *Tom Bosley as Howard Cunningham *Marion Ross as Marion Cunningham *Erin Moran as Joanie Cunningham *Scott Baio as Chachi Arcola Guest starring/Recurring cast *Ron Howard as Richie Cunningham *Lynda Goodfriend as Lori Beth Allen-Cunningham *Al Molinaro as Al Delvecchio *Ellen Travolta as Louisa Arcola *Luis Daniel Ponce as Danny (as Danny Ponce) *Pamela Dunlap as Doris Charles *Tom Silardi as Tony *Cathy Silvers as Jenny Piccalo *Frances Bay as Grandma Nussbaum *Harris Kal as Bobby *Bruce Gray as Mr. Hillary *Kevin Rodney Sullivan as Tommy (as Kevin Sullivan) External links * Category:Episodes Category:Happy Days Season 11 Category:Happy Days episodes